Songfic: This Picture
by Rose.Jayne
Summary: Just my little drabbles :  Bakura's secret affair. Well, almost. Set on the Boat, before the Ceremonial Duel. OOC & a little bit AU. T because of a slightly sadistic and vampiric Bakura. Vexshipping.  Y. Bakura x Anzu/Tea. R & R :3


**A/N: Just a random songfic I thought up whilst listening to 'This Picture' by Placebo. Vex shipping ((Yami) Bakura x Anzu.) Very OOC and AU. T for the fact Bakura is also slightly Vampiric and sadistic as well as the mention of alcohol. (Hopefully you guys don't mind..) **

**It's based on where they're on the boat to Atem's tomb. I'm not sure if Yami Bakura still exists in the Ring at the end of Season 5, but for the purposes of this fic he does. **

**Bdw, I only own the plot here and sadly not Bakura or the rest of the YuGiOh cast...**

-3rd person Pov-

Bakura had decided he was leaving and it was long due. (He also knew he didn't have a choice-the Pharaoh was leaving as well, no doubt the Gods would want him back too). Where he was going he wasn't quite sure, but what he did know is that he had some things to wrap up before he left.

-Bakura's Pov-

I laughed at the absolute stupidity of the Pharaoh as I watched Anzu stride out of his and his host's chambers, staring at the floor and trying very hard not to cry. He and his host were very obviously oblivious to Anzu's affections for the Pharaoh.  
>But I had come back to claim what was rightfully mine from the start, ever since Battle City when she had helped to nurse my Aibou back to life and our gregarious affair that followed, if you could call it that. It had ended shortly, and it didn't help that Marik had used his Mind Control powers on her either (something I had also to sort out) or that Marik and I were somewhat of a team then.<p>

I leant on the wall to admire my precious gem as she walked down the corridor, as if taking a picture to hold in my mind.

_I hold an image of the ashtray girl._

She continued to travel towards me and only looked up when she had come close. She looked up.

"Ryou? I thought you'd be asleep by now" She frowned.

"Its Bakura." I stated and her mouth formed a tiny 'o'.

"Night then." She started to walk away and the pain flooded back, of all the times I had tortured Ryou as he incessantly teased me about her.

_Of cigarette burns on my chest._

I pondered for a few moments and I turned to face the way she was walking.

"Aren't I worth one of your goodbyes?" I questioned her and she turned to face me, her feet shifting and her hands in her pockets.

"Goodbye Bakura." She said, but I held her gaze and took a step forward. I was done with running away.

"So that's it?" I spat angrily. "That's all I get. The Pharaoh gets a room visit-for thirty minutes, and I get a two second exchange in the hallway." I stepped forward again. "I hate your world. I'm leaving, oh and by the way, this is yours." I handed her the bloody bit of paper, the note I scrawled earlier so that if my greatness as King of Thieves should confuse her on my feelings of ownership of her, that she could have written detail as an account of it.

_I wrote a poem that described her world._

I retreated to my soul room, leaving a very dazed Ryou standing there, to watch what unfurled.

"Bakura, is this actually blood?" She asked warily to Ryou. I sniggered.

"Bakura? Sorry Anzu but I'm Ryou..." My host's voice trailed off as he realised what I had done.

Anzu went a beautiful shade of pink and quickly hid the note in her pocket.

"Sorry Ryou... I'll catch you later" And she returned to her room.

That put our friendship to the test.

**Flashback**

I knelt on the floor on all fours in Ryou's kitchen scrubbing it of the last of his blood, before the pathetic little gang of Pharaoh worshippers got here with their King. I scowled. I hated doing this. The doorbell rang, then the door opened and there stood Mazaki.

_And late at night, on all fours-_

"How come's you have a key?" I wondered aloud.

"Because I'm Ryou's friend, except, you don't know the meaning of that word, do you?"

I laughed, her petty insults were almost funny-plus it pissed her off as well.

"I hate you," she screeched , "Give me Ryou!"

I kissed the floor in front of her feet, and said, mockingly:

"Yes, your highness."

She turned away, disgusted.

_She used to watch me kiss the floor._

_What's wrong with this picture?_

_What's wrong with this picture?_

-**Present-**

I laughed, and whispered goodnight to her, from the safety of my Soul Room.

Farewell the ashtray girl.

Then, somebody knocked on the door.

"WHO DARES TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR OF MY SOUL ROOM?"

"Um, it's Ryou. It's a bit dark in here, can you turn the light on please Hikari?"

I lit a torch for my feeble Hikari.

"What do youwant at this time of night?"

"Bakura, you just took my body, WHILST I WAS ASLEEP and in my PAJAMAS. What did you do this time?"

I tried to look innocent.

"I was just saying goodbye to Anzu.. or at least trying to..."

Ryou hit the roof.

"You did what? Oh Ra..."

"For Ra's sake, Ryou, we had a CONVERSATION. Would you have preferred me to possess her instead?"

He shook his head.

"Don't ever go near her again, without my permission. Or I WILL throw the Ring overboard."

_Forbidden snowflake._

I laughed and he winced.

"I will always find you Ryou. There's no point running."

He clenched his fists and tensed.

"You can't hit a ghost and it would be unwise to try in their own Soul Chamber."

"Who said I was going to try?" and he left, as quickly as he came, and I returned to my musings.

I would miss the Millennium Ring and my happy nights alone, and those I spent, plotting with Marik to topple the Pharaoh and to gain the Millenium items. Well, I can't say I am sorry he's gone-he did  
>send me to the shadow realm after all. I couldn't say, I would miss this sorry world either. It had so many wannabe me's, I was sure that my bidding could be done without any personal interference.<p>

_Beware this troubled world._

In particular, I would not miss Ryou's rubbishy schooling. They taught about 'History', 'Maths', 'Japanese' and my special favourite, Geography. I enjoyed Geography as the teacher was particularly oblivious as I could shadow duel whoever I wished and he wouldn't bat an eyelid.

I was also dumbfounded as to why Ryou, who spoke perfectly acceptable Japanese, would need to take a class in his own language. How bizarre. I never went to school and if I had, they would have taught me to write in Hieroglyphics- the writing of the Pharaohs and Priests, not this 'Techtonic plate' nonsense. Apparently, this world floated on a lake of magma on which pieces of the ground floated. I should like to visit it one day. The fools that Ryou called 'Teacher' taught that earthquakes happened when the pieces of this ground pushed against each other. It was practically blasphemous and I soon changed his opinions on that- for Ryou's sake. I didn't want to anger Geb, not after what happened last time..

_Watch out for Earthquakes._

Another reason I was not sad to leave, was that my host's body was feeble and caught disease easily. On more than one occasion I had to nurse it back to health and I had played his part well, to deceive his friends and to make everybody trust Marik. What fools.

_Goodbye to broken sores,_  
><em>To broken semaphores.<em>

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in" I smiled cruelly.

It was the Pharaoh and he remained in the hallway.

"My, My, what have we here?"

"Don't get all excited. I just came to say goodbye."

"You gonna miss me?" I taunted.

"Nope." The Pharaoh stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Good. Otherwise you might have gone soft."

He laughed.

"Will you miss anyone, Thief?"

My undead heart skipped a beat.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't need anyone, Pharaoh."

"Shame, Bakura. I will miss my little Aibou."

"You're pathetic" I spat.

"No, I'm just honest. Unlike you, lying at every turn,"

"I'm no liar. I know the facts, and I stick to them"

"What about your precious Anzu then? Sad because you don't own her and she doesn't need you?"

"Do you want to come in here and say that?" I snarled at him and he laughed.

"I'm good thank you. I may have befriended mortals, but I'm not stupid."

"Please, you're making me feel sick." I replied sarcastically.

There was a momentary awkward silence, then he stated:

"I'll miss her too you know, the picture of her long flowing hair and her azure eyes."

I had had enough.

"Goodbye Pharaoh." I slammed my Soul Room door shut in his face. I hope I trapped his fingers.

_You know we miss her,_

_We miss her picture._

-2 hours later-

I was peacefully asleep on the my Great Throne of Darkness dreaming of last minute evil plots that I could enact on the innocent, puny, people on this ship, when somebody knocked on the door of my chambers in the outside world. I took control of the body and went to get it.

It was Mazaki. I stared at her. What the hell did she want?

"Anzu?" She looked rather embarrassed, but her azure eyes were red and blotchy.

_Sometimes it's faded,_

_Disintegrated-_

"Sorry Ryou, I'm here to speak to Bakura,"

"It is Bakura, fool,"

"Oh, sorry Bakura."

"Did you want something Mazaki?"

"My goodbye,"

I laughed.

"What makes you think you're going to get one?"

She walks in, uninvited and places herself delicately on the couch, her back to me.

"You know Bakura, I used to love you once,"

I laughed again, and this irritated her. Then I froze as her words sank in.

"Stockholm Syndrome?" I asked.

"You didn't even have to kidnap me" She whispered to me, hoarsely.

I walked over to the fridge, grabbed a coke from the fridge.

I took a swig. When I didn't reply, she tried again.

"Can I come with you Bakura, please?"

For fear of growing old,

I studied her.

"You don't know what you're asking for."

"Or at least stay, please Bakura." She pleaded with me, but my decision was final.

"I said NO, I'm needed elsewhere."

Girls, I thought. When I say no, I mean no.

She patted the seat next to her, and as I was tired because she woke me up at a ridiculously late hour, I placed myself beside her.

"What will you do now?" She wondered.

"Go home" I replied sourly. What did she care.

"And the ring?"

"Whatever Ishizu pleases, obviously,"

"And Ryou? He'll be back to normal?"

I waved my hand, batting away her silly question.

"Details, details,"

"You'll leave him alone then?"

"Is that all you care about? Your precious little friends?," This was why I despised Anzu sometimes, such a shadow of who she could be, instead, she chose to hang around with those pathetic morons, who I could crush, so easily.

_Sometimes its faded,_

_Assassinated-_

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Bakura"

Mazaki inched closer to me and her azure eyes found my cold, beetle ones, instantly making me uncomfortable.

"How did you mean it then?"

She shut up. Good. Unfortunately, it gave time for Ryou to interject in my head.

"BAKURA! I told you never to talk to Anzu."

"Quiet, fool, she came to the door for me,"

"Pardon me for interrupting,"

"Just go away Ryou"

She inched forward again and Ryou in my head started to laugh.

"She wants to kiss you" he taunted

"She WOULDN'T DARE."

"Ahahahahahahaha" Ryou wiped his eyes.

I spoke out loud.

"Sorry, Ryou was speaking to me."

Anzu was quite close now. It totally creeped me out.

The raucous person in my head laughed again and I wanted to grab my head and shake it out.

I broke the silence, to quell the voice in my head.

"You have any plans?"

"I'm going to college,"

"Cool," I nodded.

She smiled, her pearly white teeth showing.

"Have any idea what Ryou's doing?"

"I thought you came here to talk to me, not Ryou?"

She bit her lip and I heard a tiny tear of the flesh on her beautiful lips.

"You're bleeding," I stated.

"Am I?" She touched her lip and looked surprised at the bright splodge of red on the end of her finger.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked in surprise.

Our eyes met again-and she answered, honestly.

"Yes,"

Blood continued to accumulate on her lip.

"I'll get it,"

I reached for the tissue box and then, I had a wicked idea.

I took a tissue, and Anzu moved closer still- our knees were almost touching and she was trembling, from head to toe.

I leaned forward so slowly, so that our noses were touching, our eyes connected. I smiled, and instead of bringing up the tissue to wipe her mouth-I licked them clean, slowly.  
>Mazaki closed her eyes and moaned, I pulled away sharpish and savoured the taste of her blood in my mouth.<p>

Just like that, she was mine, again.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, in a haze of lust.

"Because, unlike you, I can control my emotions and actions"

She rolled her eyes.

"Take me with you, Bakura, and we'll grow young together."

_For fear of growing old._

I laughed.

"What do you want from me Mazaki?"

"As you won't give me what I actually want, tonight will have to do," She asked smugly, obviously hoping that I could not resist.

I paused for and thought about it for a second, then nodded, she was mine after all and I would keep her until I had to disappear- in the morning.

_Farewell the ashtray girl._

My stare was so powerful and effecting on her that Mazaki bit her lip again and bled.

_Angelic fruit cake._

She would become anaemic soon if she didn't stop! Not that I cared, of course. Bakura, great Thief King of evil would never care about a flimsy pathetic mortal.

I licked her lips again, but Mazaki had different ideas. She wound her hands around my back and up Ryou's t-shirt and raked her fingernails down her host's body.

My back arched in pleasure and she smirked. So, I did the same to her and she yelped, but I quickly swallowed it by taking control of her mouth, with mine. She moaned. Again. Ra, girl, make your mind up. Stupidly, she parted her lips to try and dominate mine, but _I_ was far too quick for her mortal actions, shoving my tongue roughly in her mouth making it entirely mine, she fought it, but I won. I would always win. When I had finished, I pulled away.

"How are you going to live without me, watching over you?" I smirked.

_Beware this troubled world._

"I'm sure I'll cope." She untangled herself from me and went to the fridge, pulling out a small Smirnoff and collected a bottle opener from the kitchen drawer.

She walked back. I eyed the bottle.

"I thought you didn't drink," I mused, feeling too sober.

"You thought wrong then, didn't you?" She smirked at me.

_Control your intake._

"Mazaki" I growled. "Hand. Me. The. Bottle."

She pulled off the top, flung it away, took a swig and stared in defiance.

"No."

I stalked forward.

"The bottle, Mazaki,"

She grinned.

"I want something first,"

I kept my gaze on the bottle. The last bottle. My last night. The LAST bottle.

I growled again. I was a hunter and it was my prey.

"Whatever,"

"Kiss me," She commanded.

I stared at her incredulously.  
>"No?"<br>She shook the bottle and faux-dropped it. Nobody messes with me, I decided.

Then, I lunged for her. Pinning her against the floor, she pointed to her cheek. Obligingly, I pressed my lips to her fleshy cheek, then I looked around for the bottle. She laughed and raised her right hand, holding the bottle by the neck. I rolled my eyes as she pointed to the corner of her mouth. It felt like she had placed me under a spell and she would have to be punished. I went to do the same, but she moved her head and I managed to catch her lips.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you Mazaki?"

She responded by pointing at her lower left ear. I obliged and suddenly, I realised that unfortunately, I wanted this. And I always get what I want.

Forgetting the bottle, she tasted like my kind of drink anyway, I continued to passionately kiss down the side of her neck and onto her collarbone. I took her moan as my cue to continue, as I removed her top...

- About 3.30, the following morning—

I lay, entwined on the bed with Mazaki, by my side, where she belonged. However, it was time. I whispered goodbye as Ryou took over from me, grinning from ear to ear. I glared at him and Ryou laughed out loud. I disappeared, back into my Ring, never to be seen again. Ryou picked up the Ring and crept slowly down to Yugi's room, to give him back the 'damned thing' as he called it.

-After the Ceremonial Duel, (3rd person)—

On the way home, there was an empty silence in the car. Everybody was thinking about Yami's departure. Well, mostly everybody. Anzu stared out of the window and thought about Bakura and the note he had left her, that fateful night.

Mai turned on the radio and a song was just finishing:

_Goodbye to open sores_

_Goodbye and furthermore,_

_You know we miss her, _

_We miss her picture,_

_Sometimes it's faded,  
>Disintegrated,<br>For fear of growing old,  
>Sometimes it's faded,<br>Assassinated,  
>For fear of growing old,<em>

_Hang on,_  
><em>Though we try,<em>  
><em>It's gone,<em>  
><em>Hang on,<em>  
><em>Though we try,<em>  
><em>It's gone,<em>

_Sometimes it's faded,_  
><em>Disintegrated,<em>  
><em>For fear of growing old,<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's faded,<em>  
><em>Assassinated,<em>  
><em>For fear of growing old,<em>

_Can't stop growing old_  
><em>Can't stop growing old<em>  
><em>Can't stop growing old<em>  
><em>Can't stop growing old<em>  
><em>Can't stop growing old...<em>

**Fini.**

It would be much appreciated if you could spend some of your time to leave a review, but if not, I appreciate you reading this anyway as this is my first ever songfic :) Thanks again :).


End file.
